


Green

by xylaria



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/pseuds/xylaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marshall vows to always wear green on St. Patrick's Day in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

"Ow!" Marshall jumped, rubbing his arm where Mary had just pinched him. "What was that for?"

"It's St. Patrick's Day and you're not wearing green." Marshall blinked, looked at his watch, and looked back up at Mary, who was looking remarkably cheerful and dressed in a bright green shirt, and were those crystals?!

"It's not even eight yet. Why are you here? Why are you so cheerful?" Marshall jumped back to avoid another pinch from a smiling Mary. "And why are you so... sparkly?"

Mary smiled the grin that made Marshall want to hide under his desk. "It's St. Patrick's Day." She said, like it explained everything.

"What does that have to do with you turning into a morning person and wearing bling?" Marshall's chair bumped into the wall as he pushed back to avoid another pinch. 

"Just harkening back to my Irish roots, and one of the better parts of my childhood." Mary gave him one last disturbing smile before settling in at her desk, humming a... jig? Marshall shook his head and rolled his chair back to his desk. He didn't know what about St. Patrick's Day made Mary so happy, but he put a note in his calendar to make sure the wear green the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> The jig Mary is humming is St. Patrick's Day, the treble jig all Irish dancers end up thoroughly sick of.


End file.
